dramione and the death eater
by Some Hufflepuff
Summary: hermione has betrayed her friends and is now a deatheater so she can stop wasting her powers and to be with her true love


Love is strong, love is dangerous  
Hermione tried not to scream as the dark lord branded her arm with the dark mark.  
Hermione was known as the goody goody but they didn't know that Hermione is joining Voldemort  
so she can stay with her boyfriend Draco  
voldemort is okay with it because Hermione can spy on harry easily even though she was a muggle born  
which she is proud of  
at the meeting Dumbledore revealed to harry a spot in Voldemort Meeting room where they can spy.  
Hermione told Voldemort about their plan  
"clever girl" Voldemort said  
at the meeting they caught them but they escaped.  
The Order of Phoenix met and Dumbledore decided that there was a traitor in the order Secretly Dumbledore put veritaserum in everyone's tea.  
he asked everyone if they are the traitor as casually as he could and only hermione was left  
"Hermione are you the traitor?" Dumbledore asked  
she frowned but on the inside she had a grin she faked drinking the tea, after a few advance potion, she knew how to identify a potion by smell.  
"who me" she said in a very realistic shocked voice  
Dumbledore gave her one of his I-know-your-hiding-something face he turned away.  
During the meeting Hermione learned that they will attack the death eaters with help from people who are willing to risk their lives tomorrow but Harry, Ronald, and Her couldn't go due to age.  
Hermione snuck away when no one was looking  
at the moment the order attack  
they were  
during the battle Hermione shot spells at the order and helped tied them up  
"Hermione!" Remus and Sirius yelled  
Hermione smiled and rolled back her sleeve revealing the dark mark, "I am the traitor"  
"Hermione did they brain wash you?" Sirius asked  
shut up I joined caused my powers were being wasted and to stay with my true love Hermione said walking over to Draco  
Hermione are you serious Remus screamed  
Hermione gave him a sharp kick on the shin  
He groaned at pain  
you are weak Hermione said smirking  
What happened to you he whispered as Hermione kick him once more but a lot more harder  
Voldemort walked around them  
"kill them" he demanded  
the death eaters started to grab one the order to kill them.  
"AVADA KADAVRA" some of the death eater screamed every order was dead except Dumbledore.  
voldemort wanted to kill him to prove he wasn't weak.  
he walked around him for second and pointed his wand at him and screamed avada kedavra at him and his body went limb and motionless  
"what shall we do now" Voldemort said  
"take over the wizarding world" Hermione said  
"what a clever girl" voldemort said  
after one hour Hogwarts were under their control  
Draco was impressed that Hermione was strong enough to see her friends get killed, he still wasn't over the death of his friend.  
"you are the best death eater" Draco said  
"you're the cutest" Hermione gushed knowing she would be forever girly  
suddenly he got down on one knee and took out a small box and opened and said "will you marry me"

"oh Draco of course al marry you" Hermione said  
he stood up and Hermione jumped into his arms  
"so what do you want to do now" Draco said as Hermione slid her ring on her finger  
"lets go to the forbidden forest" Hermione said excitedly  
"not so forbidden" Draco said  
as they traveled in the forest they saw many creatures such as ceatars, unicorns, and found other unusual creatures.  
"I'm going to visit my parent, do you want to come"  
"the last time I did, your dad thought I was giving you drugs,  
and I don't even know what drugs" are Draco said  
"I'm just going to tell them about me joining voldemort and our marriage."  
after a hour Hermione was at her parents' house  
"hi mom hi dad"  
"hi Hermione" they said in unison  
"mom dad can I tell you something"  
"yes dear anything her mom said  
"you know voldemort right"  
"yes he killed that boy harry's parents and is hunting him"  
"well I'm working for him" Hermione said  
"WHAT!" Her parents screamed  
"show me your arm" her mom said knowing about the dark mark  
"and I'm married to Draco" Hermione said  
"aww that's wonderful her mom" said forgetting about the dark mark  
"is he good to you" her dad said  
"yes dad you can trust him" Hermione said a chuckle  
so harry, Ron her mom said softy.  
"I don't know?"  
"bye dear" her mom said giving her a tight hug  
"make sure to tell me if that Draco guy is good to you, I still have the floo powder" her dad said winking  
"oh dad" Hermione said giving him a hug  
then she was gone  
she was walking around the empty and heard Ginny's voice along with other students "we have to stand up to Voldemort and the death eater".  
"how" dean said  
"every day for a week we will practice dueling spells"  
"I hate Hermione" Percy said  
"me too" George said his voice hoarse  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore  
she confronted voldemort and told him  
"you should change in to something to spy on them easily"  
she went to the room of requirement and waited as a locked diary  
she watched them for a week and learned they will attack at the rule reminder meeting  
when voldemort heard the plan  
he told the entire school that if there any funny stuff he will give a torture punishment  
but as soon as the meeting started the battle did  
"avada kadavra" voldemort screamed  
the students who gave up and joining voldemort were persuading their friend saying it might seem like the best side but this is the right side  
so far Hogwarts was losing  
suddenly harry potter and Ron ran in.  
Ron saw Hermione and frowned when she saw her behind draco  
"Hermione" Ron mouthed  
She rolled back her sleeve revealing the dark mark  
"Harry Potter" Voldemort yelled when he saw him  
"ah"  
Ron was choking Draco  
"get your hands off my husband"  
"husband?" Ron yelled  
"avada kadavra" Hermione screamed at Ron but he dodged it and fell in to the grasp of draco  
Draco began to choke him  
stop!  
he should just be sent to the dungeon Hermione said giving him a hard kick  
shoot! Ron thought  
they took him to the cellar and chained him to the wall  
Draco and Hermione watched the battle in a dark corner  
voldemort decided they done enough, meaning he was pissed that Hermione didn't keep a eye on Harry.  
Draco held Hermione hand and whispered "I love you"  
"I love you too" Hermione said  
suddenly two hands grabbed Draco and dragged him away  
"NO Don't" she screamed at a hooded person  
she ran and, jumped and kicked whoever it was at the stomach.  
"ugh uh" it was Ron  
"how did you get out" Draco said  
"you didn't take my wand" Ron said oh and when I grabbed Draco I took your wand and Draco's.  
"ugh" Hermione thought  
"where is it" Hermione said angrily  
"in my back pocket" Ron said with a evil smile  
"oh no you better not be wearing your endless pants"  
"what's that" Draco said  
"he put a spell on his pants to make the pocket big enough to carry everything"  
"get it" Ron said to Hermione  
Hermione reached in to his pockets  
and moved her hand around  
"hmm" Ron purred  
Hermione punched his back  
"OW" he cried

Hermione grabbed Ron and lifted him upside-down and shook him until both wands came out along with a diary  
Draco picked up the diary and his wand  
Hermione took her wand and both left Ron unconscious  
they looked around and saw death eaters won but voldemort was still handling harry  
"why do you live" voldemort asked in a murderous whisper  
"cause I have something worth living for" harry said showing a picture of Ginny.  
suddenly harry took his wand out and screamed avada kedavra and killed voldemort  
NOOO cried Bellatrix as she ran toward Voldemort  
"i told you she liked him" Draco whispered  
a mumble came from Bellatrix  
"what" Hermione yelled  
"KILL POTTER" she shouted  
All the death eater aimed their wands at harry  
"avada kadavra" bellatrix screamed  
Hermione can hear harry's last words: "aw sh.." but was interrupted when the spell hit him  
"what about ginger" Draco said  
"dementor kiss" Hermione suggested  
"Nah too boring"  
Hermione tried to think of something good but Draco had a solution  
"lets tie his hands and use a spell to make his feet dance till he dies or until we want him to" Draco said  
"awesome" Hermione said  
Some years later (what? I forgot to count the years)  
they had a wedding and were known as dramione  
Draco is the head master while Hermione is potions teachers  
as they took ownership to Hogwarts Bellatrix was taking over the rest of the wizard world  
one day the dramione couple were having a picnic  
"you know" Hermione said "I thought the stupid author was going to make me all," "oh no I wish I never joined voldemort"  
arthur: "shut up you lucky I wrote you this way, you filthy little mudblood," omg Hermione behind me, ok I gone too far", Hermione pointing her wand at me"  
"ahh she going to kkkkkkkkkkkkk"  
Hermione typing: "sorry about that she kept her finger on the k when her heart stopped somehow heh heh heh"  
the end?


End file.
